The instant invention relates generally to flying toy devices and more specifically it relates to a whistle kite.
Numerous flying toy devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to emit a distinctive sound during flight. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 3,900,987; 4,246,720 and 4,336,915 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.